Apple
* * |data_fondazione = 1º aprile 1976 |forza_cat_anno = 1976 |luogo_fondazione=Cupertino |fondatori = * Steve Jobs * Steve Wozniak * Ronald Wayne |data_chiusura = |nazione = USA |sede=1 Infinite Loop, Cupertino, USA |filiali= |gruppo= |persone_chiave=Tim Cook (CEO) Philip W. Schiller (SVP Worldwide Product Marketing) Craig Federighi (SVP iOS Software) Jonathan Ive (SVP Industrial Design) Bob Mansfield (SVP Mac Hardware Engineering) |industria=Hardware e software |prodotti= *Sistemi operativi *Hardware *Software *Computer *Smartphone *Tablet *Periferiche *Lettori multimediali *Musica digitale |fatturato = 170,91 miliardi $ Profilo finanziario Apple su Google Finance |anno_fatturato = 2013 |risultato operativo = 48,99 miliardi $ |anno_risultato operativo = 2013 |utile netto = 37,03 miliardi $ |anno_utile netto = 2013 |dipendenti = 80.300 NASDAQ:AAPL su Google Finance |anno_dipendenti = 2013 |slogan=Think different |note= |sito=www.apple.com/it/ }} Apple Inc. è un'azienda informatica statunitense che produce sistemi operativi, computer e dispositivi multimediali con sede a Cupertino, nello stato della California. Comunemente chiamata "Apple" è stata "Apple Computer Company", dal 1º aprile 1976 al 3 gennaio 1977, ed "Apple Computer Inc.", dal 3 gennaio 1977 al 2007. La società venne fondata da Steve Jobs, Steve Wozniak e Ronald Wayne nel 1976, a Cupertino, nella Silicon Valley, in California. Conosciuta in tutto il mondo dai primi anni ottanta grazie alla vasta gamma di computer Macintosh, attualmente il suo nome è associato anche al lettore di musica digitale iPod, al negozio di musica online iTunes Store, all'iPhone, smartphone basato sul sistema operativo iOS, e al tablet iPad. Nel corso del tempo Apple ha introdotto presso il grande pubblico numerose innovazioni nel campo dell'alta tecnologia e del design applicate ai prodotti informatici. A partire da agosto 2011, Apple è una delle più grandi aziende al mondo per capitalizzazione azionaria e di maggior valore al mondo, davanti alla eterna rivale Microsoft. Il 12 agosto 2012 Apple diviene la società privata con maggiore capitalizzazione di mercato di sempre, battendo il precedente record della rivale Microsoft risalente al 1999. , anche se è nettamente inferiore alle compagnie nazionali, come Saudi Aramco. Nel 2012 gli utili sono cresciuti del 94%. Storia Gli inizi Wozniak era un hacker che nel 1975 aveva iniziato a tenere conferenze al Homebrew Computer Club e che fu il progettista del primo modello di computer venduto da Apple. In attesa del giorno in cui avrebbe potuto permettersi una CPU, e dal momento che avrebbe voluto utilizzare il Motorola 6800, Wozniak cominciò a osservare, a imparare e a progettare i suoi computer sulla carta perché entrambi i processori commerciali disponibili a metà degli anni '70, l'Intel 8080, che costava 179 dollari, e il Motorola 6800 che costava 170 dollari, erano fuori dal suo budget. Quando la MOS Technologies mise in commercio il suo chip 6502 nel 1976 al modico prezzo di 25 dollari,Commodore.ca | History | MOS Technology & the Rise of the 6502 Processor Wozniak iniziò immediatamente a scrivere una versione del linguaggio di programmazione BASIC per il nuovo processore. Una volta completata, cominciò a progettare un computer sul quale farlo girare. Il chip 6502 era stato progettato dallo stesso team che aveva progettato il 6800, cosa più che comprensibile, dal momento che molti impiegati nella Silicon Valley lasciavano le loro società per formarne di nuove. Il vecchio progetto del computer di Wozniak basato sul 6800 aveva solo bisogno di alcune piccole modifiche per poter utilizzare il nuovo processore. Una volta completato un prototipo nel garage, Wozniak prese subito a parlarne durante le sue conferenze all'Homebrew Computer Club, dove mostrò per la prima volta il suo sistema. Fu lì che incontrò il suo vecchio amico Steve Jobs, enormemente interessato alla futura applicazione commerciale di queste piccole macchine "da hobby". Jobs riuscì a convincere Wozniak ad assemblare la macchina che aveva progettato e a venderla assieme a lui. Jobs prese contatti con il proprietario di un negozio di computer della zona, The Byte Shop, e gli presentò la macchina. Il proprietario era interessato alla macchina e si impegnò a comprare 50 esemplari del computer pagandoli 500 dollari l'uno, ma non intendeva venderli in scatola di montaggio, li voleva tutti montati. Quindi, per non perdere il contratto, Jobs e Wozniak dovevano assemblare tutti i computer senza però disporre né di una fabbrica né dei soldi necessari per impiantarla. inglese. Aperto a Londra in Regent Street il 20 novembre 2004, è il primo store di Apple in Europa e il terzo fuori dagli Stati Uniti.|thumb|left]] La macchina era dotata di un paio di caratteristiche interessanti: la prima era quella di poter essere collegata a un televisore. Visto che molti computer dell'epoca non prevedevano nemmeno un dispositivo video, quella era un'innovazione notevole; il video era tuttavia piuttosto lento, soltanto 600 caratteri per secondo. La macchina si chiamava Apple I (1976) e includeva delle ROM da dove caricava il codice all'accensione: questo rendeva molto semplice l'accensione della macchina. Spinto dall'insistenza di Paul Terrell, Wozniak progettò anche un modulo per interfacciare il computer a un lettore a cassette per caricare e salvare i programmi. Il lettore era molto rapido (per l'epoca): leggeva e scriveva 1200 byte per secondo. Il pregio dell'Apple I era la semplicità: era un computer discretamente potente, ma Wozniak era riuscito a progettarlo utilizzando pochi componenti (rispetto ai computer concorrenti) quindi era relativamente economico. La capacità di Wozniak di semplificare un circuito elettronico per ridurne i costi è leggendaria, e buona parte di questa leggenda è dovuta proprio al progetto dell'Apple I e dell'Apple II (1977). Dopo essersi associati con Ronald Wayne, il quale avrebbe dovuto fare da mediatore tra i due amici, iniziarono ad assemblare i computer. I ragazzi usarono qualsiasi mezzo per poter acquistare i pezzi necessari (compreso vendere la calcolatrice scientifica HP di Wozniak e il furgoncino Volkswagen di Jobs) e "sequestrarono" il garage alla famiglia di Jobs, dove potevano lavorare indisturbati. In giugno riuscirono a consegnare i computer che vennero regolarmente pagati. I computer venivano forniti senza telaio, cosa frequente all'epoca. Chi acquistava il computer doveva quindi provvedere in proprio alla realizzazione dell'alloggiamento; vi sono fotografie dell'epoca, infatti, che mostrano l'Apple I contenuto in una scatola di legno. Alla fine vennero costruiti 200 esemplari di Apple I. Wozniak intanto stava già pensando al modello successivo. Molte delle scelte progettuali del primo computer erano dovute alle limitazioni economiche che Wozniak dovette affrontare durante lo sviluppo del prototipo. Ma ora, dopo avere venduto i primi computer, Wozniak aveva più risorse a disposizione e iniziò a progettare l'Apple II, che sarebbe stato un radicale miglioramento del predecessore. La progettazione della macchina si stava rivelando molto più costosa del previsto e iniziavano a mancare i soldi. Jobs chiese a Wayne di impegnarsi economicamente, ma Wayne, scottato da un fallimento avvenuto qualche anno prima, si rifiutò e decise di uscire dall'azienda. Jobs contattò così Mike Markkula il quale, fiducioso nel progetto, investì 250.000 dollari nella neo-nata Apple Computer, fondata ufficialmente il 1º aprile 1976. Una delle differenze fondamentali era il circuito TV che era stato totalmente ridisegnato: ora visualizzava i dati contenuti nella memoria del computer e non stringhe di testo inviategli dal processore. L'Apple II era in grado di visualizzare anche grafica, non solo semplice testo, ed era in grado di utilizzare anche dei colori. Jobs insistette per la realizzazione del case e di una tastiera migliori dell'Apple I. L'idea di Jobs era che il computer una volta tirato fuori dalla scatola dovesse essere pronto e funzionante subito, senza software da programmare o parti da montare. Questo computer era effettivamente un grande miglioramento rispetto al computer venduto a The Byte Shop, ma non era ancora completo e bisognava anche scrivere il BASIC per consentire agli utenti di programmarlo. L'Apple II fu presentato al pubblico il 16 aprile del 1977 durante il primo West Coast Computer Faire. Con la sua presentazione generalmente si ritiene sia nata l'era del personal computer. Milioni di computer vennero venduti negli anni ottanta. Quando Apple si quotò in borsa generò più ricchezza di quanta ne avesse generata l'IPO della Ford nel 1956 e creò il maggior numero di milionari per compagnia che la storia ricordi. Vennero prodotti molti modelli della famiglia Apple II, inclusi gli Apple IIe e Apple IIGS, che venivano ancora utilizzati da molte scuole non aggiornate verso la fine degli anni novanta. Il Macintosh Negli anni ottanta Apple emerse nel mercato dei personal computer. Sull'onda del successo anche un peso massimo come IBM decise di entrare nel mercato e quindi presentò il suo personal computer. Il computer di IBM utilizzava MS-DOS, un sistema operativo solo testuale prodotto dalla Microsoft di Bill Gates. Questo computer, pur essendo inferiore come prestazioni agli avversari, era spinto dalla potenza commerciale dell'IBM e conquistò presto ampie fette di mercato. Il prodotto della IBM era acquistato principalmente dalle aziende, dato l'alto costo e le prestazioni non eccelse. Molte piccole aziende utilizzavano l'Apple II, ma la compagnia (che Stephen Wozniak aveva lasciato nel 1981, dopo un incidente con un aereo privato) decise che era meglio uscire con una nuova macchina e mise sotto pressione i progettisti per realizzare in tempi rapidi un nuovo computer dedicato al mercato aziendale. I progettisti sfornarono l'Apple III anche se non ne erano pienamente soddisfatti: durante la progettazione erano infatti dovuti scendere a compromessi per questioni di tempo e scelte aziendali. Una delle scelte sbagliate era la mancanza di una ventola per il raffreddamento del computer. È riportato che Jobs si oppose alla ventola ritenendola non elegante. La nuova macchina a causa di questa scelta si rivelò un disastro: si surriscaldava facilmente e molti modelli dovettero essere richiamati. L'Apple III era costoso e malgrado nel 1983 ne fosse introdotta una versione aggiornata, non vendette comunque mai bene. Nel frattempo vari gruppi di tecnici all'interno di Apple stavano lavorando al completamento di un nuovo computer, basato sulle più avanzate tecnologie allora disponibili, che comprendevano un'interfaccia grafica, un mouse, la programmazione orientata agli oggetti e il supporto per le reti informatiche. Questi sviluppatori comprendevano Jef Raskin e Bill Atkinson ed erano spronati da Steve Jobs, che desiderava concentrare tutta l'azienda sullo sviluppo del nuovo computer. Quando, nel dicembre del 1979, Jobs fu autorizzato dalla Xerox a visitare lo Xerox PARC e vide il nuovo sistema Alto, capì che l'informatica stava per subire una nuova rivoluzione. Vedendo quel computer dotato di interfaccia grafica aveva compreso che i computer prodotti all'epoca sarebbero stati sostituiti da nuovi computer più semplici da usare e quindi molto più interessanti per il grande pubblico. Decise di spronare Apple verso i nuovi computer: nacque dunque il progetto Lisa e il progetto Macintosh. Jobs riuscì ad aver accesso ai laboratori Xerox per tre giorni, grazie a un accordo di prevendita di un milione di azioni Apple prima dell'IPO (circa 18 milioni di dollari). Quando si presentò nei laboratori trovò però l'opposizione di alcuni progettisti della Xerox, che vedevano Jobs come un pirata che assaltava un vascello pieno di dobloni anche se, in seguito, alcuni di essi andarono a lavorare per Apple. Lisa venne presentato nel gennaio 1983 e costava 10.000 dollari. Come molti dei prodotti che seguiranno, Lisa era un prodotto troppo innovativo per i suoi tempi e troppo costoso per gli utenti a cui era indirizzato. Apple non riuscì a conquistare il mercato e Lisa venne abbandonato nel 1986. A metà dello sviluppo del Lisa, Jobs fu estromesso da tale progetto e riuscì, non senza ripercussioni che portarono all'abbandono del progettista capo Jef Raskin, ad assumere il comando su quello parallelo del Macintosh, che inizialmente era stato previsto come versione economica del Lisa. L'Apple Macintosh venne presentato nel 1984 con una pubblicità televisiva trasmessa durante il Super Bowl. Questo spot, divenuto celebre, si basava sul romanzo 1984 di George Orwell e sottintendeva un'analogia tra il Grande Fratello e IBM, dove nella parte del liberatore si trovava, ovviamente, il Macintosh. La pubblicità infatti termina con la seguente frase: «On January 24, Apple Computer will introduce Macintosh. And you'll see why 1984 won't be like "1984"» (Il 24 gennaio Apple Computer presenterà il Macintosh. E vedrete perché il 1984 non sarà come '1984'). La liberazione sottintesa è legata all'Interfaccia grafica (GUI), che effettivamente consentirà anche agli utenti meno esperti di utilizzare il computer. Dentro Apple nasce spontaneamente la figura del Mac evangelista, una persona che, convinta della superiorità del Macintosh rispetto agli altri computer, cerca di convincere conoscenti e amici. I primi Mac evangelisti sono infatti alcuni impiegati della società. Il Macintosh rappresenta dunque la chiave del successo di Apple, sebbene non sia stato il successo commerciale che avrebbe potuto essere. Durante una visita di Bill Gates a Cupertino, Jobs gli mostrò un'anteprima della GUI del Mac. Nel 1985, dopo avere ottenuto una prima licenza da Apple, Microsoft presentò Microsoft Windows, la GUI per i sistemi prodotti da IBM. Sebbene la GUI di Apple fosse notevolmente più avanzata rispetto a quella prodotta da Microsoft, quest'ultima aveva un vantaggio: la diffusione. Molte ditte avevano copiato il computer prodotto da IBM e ne avevano realizzato modelli compatibili, ma che costavano meno dell'originale. Quindi, sebbene gli IBM-compatibili fossero tecnologicamente inferiori al progetto Macintosh, essi costavano meno ed erano più diffusi, accaparrandosi ampie fette di mercato. Microsoft e Windows sono uno dei maggiori successi commerciali della storia del XX secolo; dall'apparizione di Windows, Apple ha sempre perso quote di mercato e non è più riuscita a diventare la numero uno nel settore dei personal computer. Nel 2003 Apple deteneva circa il 5% del mercato dei personal computer. Dopo il fallimento del primo computer portatile Macintosh Portable avvenuto nel 1989, Apple presentò un nuovo portatile chiamato PowerBook nel 1990. La serie originale, la 1xx, era formata da due prodotti distinti: il PowerBook 100 realizzato in collaborazione con Sony, molto simile a un subnotebook, basato sul vecchio processore Motorola 6800, e i più potenti e completi nella loro configurazione, PowerBook 140 e PowerBook 170. PowerBook stabilì lo standard per tutti i futuri portatili che lo seguirono: introduceva lo schermo posto verticalmente e collegato tramite una cerniera alla tastiera posta orizzontalmente, la trackball e altre innovazioni. Supportava le reti AppleTalk ed era incluso il software QuickTime che forniva un supporto multimediale. Nel 1994 Apple rivoluzionò i Macintosh adottando come processore il PowerPC, creando per l'occasione un consorzio con Motorola e IBM, aziende detentrici della tecnologia utilizzata per creare questo nuovo processore. Il PowerPC era sensibilmente diverso rispetto ai precedenti processori della famiglia 68000, difatti Apple dovette sviluppare uno strato di emulazione per le applicazioni software sviluppati prima del PowerPC. L'uscita e il ritorno di Steve Jobs Dopo una lotta di potere interna alla società con il nuovo CEO John Sculley, Jobs fu costretto ad abbandonare la società nel 1985, fondando quindi una nuova compagnia, la NeXT Computer. Inizialmente l'azienda sembrava molto promettente, sospinta dall'alta tecnologia dei computer costruiti, ma in seguito i suoi computer non riuscirono a conquistarsi un mercato abbastanza ampio e quindi la società si avviò verso la chiusura. Verso la metà degli anni novanta, dopo una serie di scelte discutibili Apple si trovava in crisi di vendite e di idee. Il 21 dicembre 1996 il consiglio di amministrazione di Apple acquistò NeXT per 400 milioni di dollari con l'intenzione di utilizzare NEXTSTEP (il sistema operativo sviluppato da NeXT) come base per le future versioni del sistema operativo Mac OS. Jobs divenne consigliere personale del presidente Gil AmelioJobs torna in Apple Fu lui a inventarla È superconsulente che pochi mesi dopo, l'11 luglio 1997, diede le dimissioni come il suo braccio destro Ellen Hancock.I dolori della Mela senza più timoniere Senza ancora un presidente, il 6 agosto l'azienda annunciò un accordo con Microsoft in base al quale quest'ultima avrebbe acquistato un pacchetto azionario Apple (senza diritto di voto) di 150 milioni di dollari, impegnandosi a realizzare versioni di Internet Explorer ed Office per Mac ed a terminare le cause in corso con licenze incrociate sui brevetti.Microsoft and Apple Affirm Commitment To Build Next Generation Software for Macintosh Jobs, divenuto il 16 settembre chief executive officer ad interim con un compenso simbolico di un dollaro annuo,Microsoft rinvia Windows '98 E Apple incorona Steve JobsVolano i conti Apple. E per Jobs un bonus da 2.300 miliardi riuscì rapidamente a far risorgere AppleLa Mela risorge promuovendo soprattutto lo sviluppo della linea iMac, nel mercato dal settembre 1998."Apple è risorta anche grazie a Gates" Tuttavia ancora per tutto il 2001 continuò a guadagnare annualmente un dollaro di salario e nessuna stock option.APPLE: STEVE JOBS GUADAGNA UN DOLLARO L'idea di Jobs fu di lavorare al connubio macchina-software, puntando a realizzare sia i dispositivi che i software che li facevano funzionare. Tale strategia si rivelò vincente: la Apple riuscì a sostituirsi ai produttori nella distribuzione dei loro contenuti. Il risultato furono iPod, lettore di musica digitale, iPhone, sintesi tra un telefono cellulare, un iPod e un computer palmare, e iPad, un tablet computer di nuova generazione.Marco Marsili, La rivoluzione dell'informazione digitale in rete, Bologna, 2009, pag. 364. I tempi del sistema operativo Mac OS X Nel 2000 Apple presentò Mac OS X, il sistema operativo basato su NeXTStep. Questo sistema coniuga la sicurezza e stabilità di un sistema Unix con la semplicità ed eleganza tipica dei prodotti Apple. È rivolto sia ai professionisti che agli utenti comuni, a differenza del precedente Mac OS X Server 1.0, che aveva ancora un'interfaccia grafica piuttosto simile a quella di Mac OS 9, introduce una nuova interfaccia grafica conosciuta come Aqua. Con l'introduzione di Mac OS X 10.0, Apple presenta anche l'Ambiente Classic, un programma che consente di emulare il precedente ambiente sul nuovo Mac OS X, per preservare la compatibilità con le vecchie applicazioni Mac OS 9. Apple rilasciò anche le librerie Carbon per consentire agli sviluppatori di effettuare in modo rapido il porting del vecchio ed ampio parco software di Mac OS 9 sul nuovo sistema operativo. Oltre che nel settore dei computer, Apple si era mossa anche nel settore delle periferiche. Uno degli sviluppi più interessanti lo si è avuto nel settore dei Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Apple nel 1993 rilascia il Newton da un'idea di John Sculley (fu proprio lui a coniare l'acronimo (PDA), un prodotto interessante ma troppo in anticipo per i suoi tempi e quindi con scarso successo commerciale. Nel 1990 era iniziata la corsa inarrestabile di Windows e Apple si era vista ridurre le quote di mercato, che erano passate dal 20% dell'inizio degli anni 90 al 5% della fine del decennio. La compagnia ha dovuto affrontare anche una crisi finanziaria che ha avuto il suo epilogo quando il 6 agosto 1996 Jobs annunciò che Microsoft aveva comprato il 7% circa delle azioni (senza diritto di voto) di Apple, per 150 milioni di dollari. L'acquisto delle azioni era stato subordinato a un accordo che prevedeva l'installazione di Microsoft Internet Explorer su tutti i computer prodotti da Apple. Microsoft sostenne la società annunciando anche che avrebbe continuato lo sviluppo della suite Office per Macintosh. La crisi finanziaria venne successivamente superata e le azioni in mano Microsoft vennero ricomprate, anche se la quota di mercato continuò ad assottigliarsi e nel 2004 raggiunse il 3%. Molti dei prodotti recenti includono la tecnologia AirPort. Questa tecnologia serve per costruire reti senza fili. Vengono anche presentati i processori PowerPC G4 e l'iBook. Nel 2002 viene presentato il nuovo iMac G4, dotato di una base semisferica collegata a uno schermo TFT tramite un braccio metallico orientabile. Questo modello è stato dismesso nell'estate del 2004. Il nuovo modello l'iMac G5, basato sul PowerPC G5, è stato presentato il 31 agosto 2004. Questo modello racchiude l'intera logica del computer nello schermo TFT. Il nuovo iMac è uno dei computer più silenziosi e sottili che esistano sul mercato. Apple Store Nel maggio del 2001, dopo molte speculazioni, Apple annuncia l'apertura di una linea di propri negozi: gli Apple Store. I negozi vengono creati con due obiettivi fondamentali: evitare un'ulteriore riduzione della quota di mercato e fare una seria concorrenza ai prodotti di terze parti, che riducevano i guadagni derivanti dagli accessori. Fino al 2003 gli Apple Store furono aperti solo sul territorio statunitense, ma tra il 2003 e il 2004 "sbarcarono" prima in Giappone (Ginza) e poi nel Regno Unito (Londra, Regent Street). In Italia Nel 2007 apre il primo Apple Store in Italia, a Roma presso il centro commerciale "Romaest". Il 5 settembre 2009 ne viene inaugurato un secondo a Carugate, provincia di Milano. Il 18 settembre 2010 apre il terzo Apple Store, a Torino, presso il centro commerciale "Le Gru". Il 25 settembre 2010 apre il quarto Apple Store in Italia, presso il centro commerciale "Oriocenter" di Orio al Serio. Il 2 luglio 2011 apre il quinto Apple Store in Italia, presso il centro commerciale "Fiordaliso" di Rozzano, provincia di Milano. Il 13 agosto 2011 apre il sesto Apple Store in Italia, presso il centro commerciale "I Gigli" di Campi Bisenzio in provincia di Firenze. Il 17 settembre 2011 apre il settimo Apple Store in Italia, in Via Rizzoli a Bologna, il primo in un centro storico e su due piani. Il 3 settembre 2011 apre l'ottavo Apple Store italiano, al centro commerciale Campania di Marcianise. È il secondo più grande in Italia dopo quello di Bologna ed è il più grande del sud Italia. È il primo Apple Store in Europa progettato secondo le nuove direttive di Apple per gli Apple Store 2.0 Il 24 settembre 2011 apre il nono Apple Store italiano, al centro commerciale "Centro Sicilia" di Catania. Il 21 aprile 2012 viene aperto il secondo Apple Store romano (e decimo in Italia) al Centro Commerciale "Porta di Roma". Il 22 settembre 2012 apre l'undicesimo Apple Store, presso il Centro Commerciale "Il Leone" a Brescia. Il 13 ottobre 2012 apre il dodicesimo Apple Store in Italia, nel pieno centro storico di Torino, in Via Roma, anch'esso su due piani. Attualmente è il primo Apple Store italiano per superficie commerciale e localizzazione dopo l'Apple Store di Euroma2 Il 3 agosto 2013 apre il tredicesimo Apple Store, presso il centro commerciale "Le Befane" a Rimini. Il 31 agosto 2013 apre il quattordicesimo Apple Store in Italia, presso il centro commerciale "Euroma2" zona Roma EUR. È lo Store più grande d'Italia e il primo ad avere il nuovo formato del Genius Bar. L'era iPod iPod Classic Nell'ottobre del 2001 Apple presenta l'iPod, un lettore di musica digitale portatile. Essendo basato su un mini hard disk, l'iPod è dotato di una elevata capacità di memorizzazione. Il primo modello è in grado di contenere fino a 5 GB di canzoni. Apple realizza varie revisioni dell'iPod, che lo rendono più piccolo e più leggero. Diventa compatibile anche con Windows e, tra i formati supportati, viene inserito anche l'AAC. La capacità viene innalzata fino a 80 GByte e vengono creati migliaia di accessori destinati a svariati usi, tra cui il collegamento allo stereo di casa o all'autoradio delle automobili. Attualmente la gamma di iPod comprende hard disk di 160 GB di capacità. iPod Mini Nel gennaio 2004 Apple presenta una versione ridotta dell'iPod chiamata iPod mini. È un successo travolgente, la domanda supera di molto le più rosee previsioni e Apple si trova addirittura in difficoltà perché non riesce a produrne abbastanza da soddisfare il mercato. iPod Photo Il 15 ottobre 2004 viene anche presentato l'iPod Photo con tagli da 40 e 60 GB, che grazie ad un display a colori e ad un accessorio riesce a immagazzinare e visualizzare le foto scattate con una macchina digitale. iPod Shuffle Nel gennaio del 2005 Apple presenta una nuova versione ridotta dell'iPod ancor più piccola dell'iPod mini, chiamata iPod shuffle. Si tratta di un lettore di musica digitale con 512 MB o 1 GB di memoria interna, senza disco rigido, che, ad un prezzo più ridotto, cerca di conquistare l'ultima fascia di mercato di lettori di musica digitale ancora non dominata dall'iPod. All'iPod Shuffle viene contestata la mancanza di un display. iPod Nano Il 7 settembre 2005 viene presentato l'iPod nano, nuovo modello con dimensioni ancora più piccole, e un nuovo design ancora più elegante. Il Nano sostituisce l'iPod mini che esce di produzione. È disponibile in due tagli, da 2 e 4 GB di memoria flash. Qualche giorno dopo il MacWorld Expo di San Francisco del 10 gennaio 2006, viene presentato un nuovo "taglio" di iPod nano da 1 GB, e in contemporanea vengono tagliati di più del 30% i prezzi dei modelli di iPod shuffle. iPod Video Il 12 ottobre 2005 viene presentato l'iPod video, nuovo modello più sottile ma con un display più grande e capacità di riprodurre fino a 150 ore di video in formato H.264 (risoluzione 320 × 240 e 30 fps), oltre a 150.000 canzoni e 25.000 foto. iPod Video sostituisce l'iPod tradizionale che esce di produzione. iPod Touch Il 1º settembre 2010 debuttano i nuovi iPod. Questi iPod sono molto più sottili degli iPhone, tuttavia la differenza sta nel fatto che non possono essere utilizzate le funzioni di chiamata e di messaggistica. La loro prima uscita è stata negli Stati Uniti nel 2007, poco dopo l'uscita dell'iPhone 2G. iTunes Store Apple rivoluziona l'industria musicale con un accordo con le cinque maggiori case discografiche. Questo accordo consente ad Apple di vendere musica attraverso un negozio su Internet. Il negozio si chiama iTunes Music Store e consente di acquistare una canzone per 99 centesimi di dollaro e un intero album per 9,99 dollari. La musica acquistata viene scaricata dal sito e può essere riprodotta da un iPod, dal computer o masterizzata su CD. L'iTunes Store viene lanciato nel 2003: 2 milioni di canzoni vengono acquistate in soli 16 giorni. È un risultato spettacolare, considerando che solo gli utenti Macintosh americani potevano acquistare le canzoni. Successivamente Apple lancia iTunes per Windows, in modo da consentire anche agli utenti PC-Windows la possibilità di accedere al negozio on-line. Apple progetta di aprire il negozio agli utenti di tutto il mondo e nel 2004 rende il negozio accessibile anche agli utenti canadesi, inglesi, francesi, italiani, austriaci, belgi, finlandesi, greci, lussemburghesi, olandesi, portoghesi, tedeschi e spagnoli. Nel giugno 2004 Apple presenta iTunes Store nel Regno Unito, in Francia, e in Germania. Una versione europea viene lanciata nell'ottobre dello stesso anno. L'11 luglio 2004 Apple annuncia di aver venduto la 100 milionesima canzone con iTunes Store. L'acquirente della canzone vinse un PowerBook, un iPod da 40 GByte e la possibilità di scaricare 10.000 dollari in canzoni dal sito. Il 15 ottobre 2004 Apple annuncia la vendita della canzone numero 150.000.000. Nonostante l'avvio di molti negozi di musica on-line da parte dei concorrenti, Apple mantiene una quota di mercato superiore al 70%. In ottobre aggiunge il supporto alle altre nazioni europee e il 2 novembre attiva lo store canadese. Il 16 dicembre 2004 Apple annuncia di avere venduto la 200 milionesima canzone con iTunes Store. Il 2 marzo 2005 viene venduta la canzone numero 300.000.000. Su iTunes Store vengono acquistate una media di 1,5 milioni di canzoni al giorno. Nel giugno 2005 la gamma iPod viene unificata e rimane l'iPod Photo con tagli da 20 e 60 GB, così la gamma è composta dall'iPod Shuffle (512 MB e 1 GB), iPod Mini (schermo in scala di grigio e tagli di 4 e 6 GB), ed infine l'iPod (schermo a colori e tagli 20 e 60 GB) con la variante nera e rossa dedicata al gruppo U2. Il 23 febbraio 2006 Alex Ostrovsky, cittadino statunitense del Michigan, acquista da iTunes Store la canzone Speed of Sound dei Coldplay portando il contatore a quota 1.000.000.000. Il fortunato vincitore viene premiato con un iMac da 20", 10 iPod da 60GB (quinta generazione) e la possibilità di scaricare 10.000 dollari in file multimediali dallo store. Mac mini Nel 2005 viene presentato il Mac mini, originale computer minimalista ed essenziale, con un prezzo di attacco di 499 dollari. Il Mac mini viene venduto senza tastiera, schermo o mouse. Notevole la silenziosità della macchina, infatti a volte è possibile sentire solo l'hard disk in lettura. Al Mini viene inizialmente contestato il chip grafico ovvero l'ATI Radeon 9200 corredato di solo 32 MB di RAM, ritenuto obsoleto e poco potente, specialmente con l'uscita del nuovo OS X Tiger che utilizza CoreImage. Processori Intel Il 6 giugno 2005 il CEO di Apple Steve Jobs annuncia che l'azienda nel medio termine (2 anni) intende abbandonare totalmente i processori PowerPC e utilizzare esclusivamente i processori x86 prodotti da Intel. La compatibilità del software sarà ottenuta tramite la ricompilazione dei programmi e tramite l'utilizzo di un emulatore software chiamato Rosetta. Durante l'annuncio è stata anche mostrata una versione funzionante del Mac OS X 10.4 per processori Intel. Il CEO ha anche affermato che Apple ha segretamente ricompilato tutte e cinque le versioni del Mac OS X (Progetto Marklar) e che quindi dal punto di vista del sistema operativo il passaggio ai processori Intel sarà un processo indolore. È stato confermato che la scheda logica e il BIOS del computer Apple risulterà differente rispetto a quello utilizzato comunemente sugli attuali IBM compatibili. Il 2 agosto 2005 viene commercializzato un mouse Apple col doppio tasto, per la prima volta. Il Mighty Mouse non solo mette fine allo standard del tasto singolo (peculiarità esclusiva di Apple), ma implementa un'ampia serie di innovazioni tecnologiche come il tasto di scorrimento a 360º e la superficie sensibile al tocco al posto dei tasti. Il 10 gennaio 2006, al MacWorld Expo di San Francisco, Steve Jobs presenta una nuova serie di portatili MacBook, MacBook Pro e un nuovo modello di iMac. Ambedue con processori Dual Core Intel (Intel Core Duo, chip Yonah), questo è il primo preannunciato passo di Apple verso il progressivo passaggio ai processori Intel. Ora su un computer Apple, possono girare piattaforme Mac OS X, Windows e anche Linux, il che rende ancora più versatile il Mac. Il 24 febbraio 2011 con l'aggiornamento del MacBook Pro viene aggiunta per la prima volta la porta Thunderbolt, basata sul progetto Light Peak di Intel che ha una velocità di trasferimento dati pari a 10 Gbps, ben dodici volte superiore alla porta USB 2.0 e che supporta gli schermi con connettore Mini DisplayPort. Dal 3 maggio 2011 con l'aggiornamento dell'iMac, il modello da 21,5' è provvisto di una porta thunderbolt mentre il modello da 27' è provvisto di due porte thunderbolt. Dal 20 luglio 2011 il nuovo MacBook Air ed il nuovo Mac mini, sono entrambi dotati di porta Thunderbolt. Apple, Inc. 2007: iPhone e Apple TV Il 9 gennaio 2007 al Macworld Conference & Expo di San Francisco Steve Jobs presenta la Apple TV, una periferica per la fruizione di contenuti multimediali su televisori domestici, e l'iPhone, un dispositivo che rappresenta la sintesi tra un cellulare, un iPod e un computer palmare, inoltre annuncia significativamente il cambio del nome dell'azienda, da Apple Computer, Inc. a Apple, Inc.. 2008: MacBook Air Il 15 gennaio 2008, al Macworld Conference & Expo di San Francisco, viene presentato un nuovo portatile ultrasottile, denominato MacBook Air. Tra i primi notebook al mondo ad avere la possibilità di essere acquistato con drive allo stato solido (SSD) e ad avere un'autonomia di oltre 6 ore. 2009: Magic Mouse Il 20 ottobre 2009 viene presentato il nuovo Magic Mouse, mouse che permette di muovere il puntatore sui Mac senza mouse con una connessione bluetooth. 2010: iPad e Magic Trackpad Il 27 gennaio 2010 viene presentato un tablet, chiamato iPad che utilizza l'Apple A4, mentre il 27 luglio 2010 viene introdotto il Magic Trackpad. 2011: Mac App Store ed iCloud Il 6 gennaio 2011 viene rilasciato il Mac App Store, già presentato al keynote Back to the Mac del 20 ottobre 2010, e distribuito come parte dell'aggiornamento a Mac OS X 10.6.6. Al momento del lancio erano già disponibili oltre 1.000 applicazioni.Articolo lancio Mac App Store su Macity. Il 6 giugno 2011 al WWDC 2011 viene presentato ufficialmente iCloud, il servizio di cloud computing che sostituirà progressivamente MobileMe. Aggiornamenti L'11 agosto 2011 Apple conquista il primato in Borsa per capitalizzazione, battendo l'azienda petrolifera Exxon. Prima della scomparsa di Steve Jobs alcuni software, sistemi operativi e alcuni dispositivi presentati anche durante le conferenze Apple, nelle Worldwide Developers Conference (WWDC), hanno avuto i seguenti aggiornamenti: * il 1º settembre 2010 debuttano i nuovi iPod Nano,Touch e Shuffle poi viene presentato il nuovo iTunes 10 con il nuovo Social Network: Ping e viene aggiornata la Apple TV. * Il 20 ottobre 2010 durante il keynote Back to the Mac vengono presentati la suite iLife '11, un'anteprima di Mac OS X 10.7 Lion e le applicazioni FaceTime e Mac App Store, ispirate dalle controparti iOS. Sono stati inoltre presentati i nuovi modelli di MacBook Air: tra le principali novità un design ancora più sottile, ottenuto grazie all'utilizzo di memorie flash per lo storage, e l'introduzione di un modello più economico da 11" ad affiancare l'esistente 13". * iPad ** il 2 marzo 2011 viene annunciato l'iPad seconda generazione, evoluzione del noto tablet. Tra le novità il processore SoC dual core Apple A5 con grafica nove volte più veloce, l'introduzione di 2 fotocamere e riduzione di spessore e peso con un design completamente rinnovato. * Sistema Operativo ** al 20 luglio 2011 il sistema operativo viene aggiornato a Mac OS X 10.7 Lion, ottava versione del sistema operativo Mac OS X, dopo Snow Leopard (2009), e Leopard (2007). ** iOS, sistema operativo per iPhone, iPod touch e iPad, viene presentato e aggiornato alla versione 5.0 il 6 giugno 2011 al WWDC 2011, e disponibile solo dal 12 ottobre 2011. * MacBook bianco ** aggiornato il 14 ottobre 2008, il MacBook bianco in policarbonato esce definitivamente di scena il 20 luglio 2011, rimanendo però disponibile per le utenze Education. * iPhone: ** il 4 ottobre 2011 viene presentato l'iPhone 4S, quinta generazione del telefono Apple, sia color bianco e nero, in sostituzione dell'iPhone 4, a sua volta debuttato in altri 18 paesi tra cui l'Italia, il 30 luglio 2010, e disponibile anche in versione "bianco" solo dal 28 aprile 2011. * iPod: ** al 4 ottobre 2011 viene reso commerciale l'iPod Touch 4G in "bianco", ed insieme al "nero" con iOS 5.0 integrato. * MacBook Pro da 13', 15' e 17' ** i nuovi MacBook Pro da 13', 15' e 17' pollici sono stati aggiornati nella maggior parte dei componenti già dal 24 febbraio 2011, con l'introduzione della porta Thunderbolt. Vengono migliorati ulteriormente da ottobre 2011. Morte di Steve Jobs A causa di un cancro al pancreas il 5 ottobre del 2011, a 56 anni scompare Steve Jobs. Già gravemente malato, il 24 agosto 2011 Steve Jobs aveva lasciato il ruolo di CEO di Apple, ceduto ufficialmente al COO Tim Cook. L'annuncio avviene nella notte, sulla home page del sito, dove campeggia una foto in scala di grigi di Steve Jobs con l'anno della nascita e quello della morte: 1955-2011. «Quelli di noi che hanno avuto la fortuna di conoscerlo abbastanza e di lavorare con lui - si legge ancora sul sito - hanno perso un caro amico e un mentore ispiratore. Steve lascia una società che solo lui avrebbe potuto costruire e il suo spirito sarà sempre il fondamento di Apple». Lo scorso 25 agosto aveva annunciato le dimissioni irrevocabili da a.d., l'azienda che ha fondato, lasciato (perché costretto) e rilanciato consegnandola come una delle stelle più brillanti della tecnologia. La malattia l'aveva tormentato e consumato per anni. Immediate le reazioni da parte della stampa Usa. Il sito del New York Times titola a tutto schermo: «Steve Jobs, il visionario della Apple, muore a 56 anni» e sotto una foto con un iPhone. Il Washington Post: «Muore Steve Jobs, il pioniere della tecnologia». La Cnn, sopra una foto della sua ultima creatura, l'iPad, il titolo «Muore il fondatore della Apple». Mobilitate anche le tv che hanno puntato le telecamere su Cupertino. Mentre sono già arrivate le reazioni da parte delle più alte cariche e del mondo della tecnologia. «Steve era tra i più grandi innovatori americani – ha detto il presidente degli Stati Uniti Barack Obama - e noi siamo rattristati dalla notizia della sua morte. «Ha fatto felici tantissime persone», ha ricordato Steve Wozniak, l'amico e l'uomo con cui ha fondato Apple nel 1976. I fan: all'Apple Store sulla Quinta Strada a New York i fan si sono radunati lasciando fiore e candele accese. «I love Steve» è una delle scritte sulle impalcature che avvolgono l'Apple Store in via di ristrutturazione. Alla memoria di Steve Jobs, il nuovo iPhone 4S è stato definito dai fan «iPhone per Steve». La rivale: parole di cordoglio anche da parte di Samsung, protagonista negli ultimi anni di una accesa battaglia legale sui brevetti. In un comunicato diffuso dalla società coreana viene affermato che: «Il presidente Steve Jobs ha introdotto numerosi rivoluzionari cambiamenti all'industria dell'information technology ed è stato un grande imprenditore. Il suo spirito innovativo - è scritto nel comunicato diffuso anche in Cina e firmato da Choi Gee-sung, direttore generale e vice presidente della Samsung Electronics - e i traguardi importanti saranno per sempre ricordati dal popolo di tutto il mondo». «Sono profondamente rattristato – ha dichiarato il fondatore di Microsoft Bill Gates -. Steve e io – ha aggiunto – ci siamo incontrati 30 anni fa e siamo stati colleghi, concorrenti e amici per oltre metà delle nostre vite». Dal 2012 ad oggi Apple TV (3G) e il "nuovo" iPad Il 7 marzo 2012 viene annunciato l'iPad di terza generazione denominato il Nuovo iPad. Tra le novità il Display Retina, con una risoluzione di 2048x1536 pixel, il nuovo processore Apple A5X, quad-core per quanto riguarda la grafica, il supporto alle reti 4G LTE, una nuova fotocamera da 5 mega pixel e registrazione video in HD a 1080 pixel. Lo stesso giorno è presentata la terza generazione dell'Apple TV, la quale supporta ora una risoluzione di 1080 pixel e il nuovo sistema operativo iOS 5, con una nuova interfaccia utente. MacBook Pro Next Generation, OS X 10.8 Mountain Lion e iOS 6.0 L'11 giugno 2012, durante l'annuale WWDC, viene aggiornata l'intera gamma dei portatili Macbook Air e Macbook Pro . Inoltre viene presentato un ulteriore nuovo modello di Macbook Pro caratterizzato oltre che da un nuovo design, più sottile ed ergonomico, anche dal Display Retina . Viene annunciata la nuova versione del sistema operativo OS X, in uscita sul Mac App Store dal 25 luglio 2012, che arriva alla 10.8 e prende il nome di Mountain Lion , le cui caratteristiche sottolineano una sempre maggiore convergenza con iOS, il sistema operativo di iPad, iPhone e iPod Touch, che viene aggiornato a sua volta alla versione 6.0 . iPhone 5 Il 12 settembre 2012 presso lo Yerba Buena Center di San Francisco viene presentato l'iPhone 5, insieme all'iPod touch di quinta generazione e il nuovo iPod nano. Ai giornalisti Apple spedirà gli inviti dell'evento il 5 settembre, una settimana prima; negli inviti è raffigurato in grande, il numero "12", ad indicare la data, ed un "5", formato dall'ombra del 12, indicando così proprio il nome della sesta generazione di tale smartphone, con la scritta sopra It's almost here, cioè "Sta arrivando". iPad Mini Il 23 ottobre 2012 Tim Cook dal palco del California Theatre presenta la versione del MacBook Pro con display Retina da 13 pollici, con caratteristiche migliorate rispetto a quello da 15, ma presenta anche le nuove generazioni di Mac mini e iMac di settima generazione con uno spettacolare schermo da 5 mm nel punto più sottile; inoltre viene presentato l'attesissimo iPad mini (versione rimpiccolita a 7,85 pollici dell' iPad 2), a sorpresa l' iPad di quarta generazione con il chip Apple A6X e, infine, le nuove versioni di iTunes 11 già presentate in precedenza, cioè il 12 settembre 2012 e iBooks3. iOS 6 Il 1º novembre 2012 viene rilasciata la versione di iOS 6.0.1, per risolvere errori e bug dell'iOS 6, mentre il 28 gennaio 2013 Apple rilascia iOS 6.1 introducendo dei miglioramenti rispetto ad iOS 6 con supporto LTE per più gestori; gli utenti di iTunes Match possono adesso scaricare brani singoli da iCloud ed un nuovo pulsante per reimpostare l’ID pubblicitario. iOS 7 Il 10 giugno 2013 viene rilasciata la versione di iOS 7 beta 1 per sviluppatori. Il 10 settembre 2013 è stato presentato ufficialmente al keynote di Apple iOS 7 e rilasciata la versione iOS 7 beta Gold Master. Mercoledì 18 settembre viene rilasciata in modo definitivo e ufficiale accessibile a tutti, il nuovo e innovato iOS 7 che sostituisce la vecchia versione di iOS 6.1.3 (6.1.4 su iPhone 5). Questo è un sistema completamente ridisegnato e migliorato e con l'aggiunta di nuove funzioni da parte di Apple per rendere l'uso del dispositivo più semplice e veloce. In Italia è disponibile dalle ore 19:00 ora locale italiana (del 10 settembre 2013) per tutti i dispositivi Apple prescelti di cui: iPhone 4 e versioni successive, iPad seconda generazione e versioni successive, iPod di quinta generazione, e per finire già di serie sui nuovi dispositivi iPhone 5S e iPhone 5C. iPhone 5S e iPhone 5C Il 10 settembre 2013 viene presentato al keynote di Apple il nuovo iPhone 5S, versione pro, e l'iPhone 5C, versione consumer. Dal 25 ottobre è possibile acquistarli anche in Italia. iPad Air e iPad Mini con display Retina Il 22 ottobre 2013 viene presentato e immesso sul mercato iPad Air che è la versione leggera di iPad e iPad mini con display Retina versione con il display migliorato rispetto iPad mini. Mac Pro 2013 Nel WWDC 2013 Apple presenta il Mac Pro il computer fisso più potente che l'azienda possa offrire. Il prodotto è stato commercializzato a dicembre del 2013: è un computer privo di mouse, tastiera e schermo, i quali sono da comprare separatamente. Logo Il primissimo logo, utilizzato solo per gli Apple I (nelle brochure e manuali), fu disegnato da Ronald Wayne, all'epoca socio di Jobs e Wozniak. Esso rappresenta, con uno stile grafico molto barocco e per niente iconico, Isaac Newton seduto al di sotto di un melo. Il logo della mela morsicata, oggi a tutti noto, fu disegnato nel 1977 da Rob Janoff, che lo creò per fare un favore a Regis McKenna, suo datore di lavoro e amico di Steve Jobs. Janoff per aver l'ispirazione andò al supermercato dove acquistò un sacchetto di mele, poi tornò a casa, le tagliò, le dispose sul tavolo e iniziò a osservarle. Dalle mele tagliate Janoff estrasse una semplice mela monocromatica con un morso. Il logo venne presentato a Jobs ma questo richiese un logo con più colore. Janoff rispose alle obiezioni di Jobs dicendo che un logo monocromatico era più semplice e economico da stampare ma Jobs rispose che il colore avrebbe permesso di "umanizzare" la società. Il grafico quindi prese il logo e aggiunse le bande colorate secondo la sua ispirazione del momento. Questo logo è spesso erroneamente considerato un tributo ad Alan Turing, con la mela morsicata che fu, molto probabilmente, il modo in cui egli si uccise. Sia Janoff che la Apple negano ogni forma d'omaggio a Alan Turing nel design del logo. Il logo Apple venne immediatamente abbinato con lo slogan "BITE THAT APPLE" quando furono in commercio Apple I e Apple II È possibile utilizzare il logo Apple mediante la pressione della combinazione ALT+MAIUSC+8 su sistema operativo Mac OS X. Il carattere così ottenuto sarà visibile soltanto se il documento sarà aperto tramite un computer Macintosh o un dispositivo iOS. Esempio: →← La "mela" sarà visibile solo da coloro che visitano questa pagina tramite i dispositivi Apple. Origine del nome File:Apple first logo.png|Logo Apple Computer usato nel 1976. File:Apple Computer Logo rainbow.svg|Vecchio logo dal 1977 al marzo 1998. File:Apple logo black.svg|Logo attuale dal marzo 1998. * Pare che nell'estate del 1975 Steve Jobs lavorasse in una piantagione di mele in Oregon e fu proprio in quel periodo che il nome cominciò ad apparirgli "unico ed interessante" (versione raccontata da Steve Wozniak il 22 novembre 2010), e si narra che fosse rimasto particolarmente colpito da una copertina di un LP dei Beatles rappresentante appunto una mela (da cui il nome della casa discografica da loro fondata nel 1968, la Apple Corps).Steve Wozniak racconta l'origine del nome Apple pubblicato da melablog.it * Un'altra teoria, forse più suggestiva ma smentita, collega il logo al suicidio di Alan Turing, avvenuto, secondo alcune versioni, tramite una mela intinta nel cianuro, ad imitazione della mela di Biancaneve. * Un'altra leggenda narra che nel periodo della fondazione di Apple, Steve Jobs fosse appena diventato fruttariano, ed il suo frutto preferito fosse proprio la mela. * Altra ipotesi è che scelsero come logo e nome la mela per far capire che utilizzare prodotti Apple fosse facile quanto mangiare una mela. * Altra idea era che la mela rappresentasse il morso della conoscenza che Eva diede al famoso frutto proibito, che era appunto la mela. * Si dice anche che Steve Wozniak avesse scelto il nome Apple anche per farla risultare tra le prime aziende nella lista nell'elenco telefonico. * Altra ipotesi è che la mela rappresenti un simbolo di innovazione, con un chiaro riferimento alla mela che colpì e illuminò Newton sulla legge di gravitazione universale. * Altra ipotesi (confermata anche in un documentario da Steve Jobs) narra che mentre stavano scegliendo il nome della casa, videro, poggiata su un tavolo, una mela morsicata. * Questa citazione di Steve Jobs toglierebbe ogni dubbio: A quel tempo in realtà ero un fruttariano. Mangiavo solo frutta. Ora sono un bidone della spazzatura come tutti gli altri. E siamo stati circa tre mesi in ritardo per depositare un nome di business di fantasia così ho minacciato di chiamare la società Apple Computer a meno che qualcuno non avesse suggerito un nome più interessante entro le cinque di quel giorno. Sperando di stimolare la creatività. E niente si è mosso. L’interesse mi è nato leggendo le opere di Arnold Ehret. Ed è per questo che ci chiamiamo Apple. Logo Mac Il primo logo Mac, raffigurante un computer Macintosh stilizzato con tratti picasseschi venne disegnato da Tom Houghes e John Casado, direttori artistici del team di sviluppo del Macintosh. Originariamente il logo era stato disegnato dall'artista Jean-Michel Folon ed aveva uno stile completamente differente. Folon avrebbe ricevuto i diritti pari ad un dollaro per ogni Mac venduto, ma prima della commercializzazione del Macintosh, Steve Jobs cambiò idea e fece sostituire il logo con quello disegnato da Houghes e Casado. Il logo Mac venne usato come messaggio di benvenuto su tutti i Macintosh fino alla versione 7.6.1, quando fu rimpiazzato dalle due faccine colorate. Con il rilascio di Mac OS X 10.2, l'attuale logo Apple ha preso il posto delle faccine. Dipendenti CEO * 1977-1981: Michael "Scotty" Scott * 1981-1983: Mike Markkula * 1983-1993: John Sculley * 1993-1996: Michael Spindler * 1996-1997: Gil Amelio * 1997-2011: Steve Jobs * 2011-presente: Tim Cook Amministrazione * Bill Campbell * Millard Drexler * Al Gore * Andrea Jung * Arthur D. Levinson Dirigenti * Timothy D. Cook * Peter Oppenheimer * Philip W. Schiller * Jonathan Ive * Ron Johnson * Sina Tamaddon * Scott Forstall * Bob Mansfield * Daniel Cooperman Apple Fellows Un Apple Fellow (in inglese membro, collega) è un dipendente che è stato nominato come tale da Apple stessa in riconoscimento ai suoi straordinari contributi tecnici o carismatici al mondo dell'informatica. L'Apple Fellows program ha finora elargito questo titolo a pochissime persone, tra le quali Al Alcorn, Bill Atkinson, Guy Kawasaki, Alan Kay, Don Norman e Steve Wozniak. Prodotti Attuali I prodotti Apple si dividono in alcune grandi categorie: * Computer desktop: ** Mac mini ** iMac ** Mac Pro * Computer portatili: ** MacBook Air ** MacBook Pro * Tablet ** iPad ** iPad seconda generazione ** Il Nuovo iPad (3ª generazione) ** iPad con Display Retina (4ª generazione) ** iPad Mini ** iPad Air (5ª generazione) ** iPad Mini con Display Retina * Server: ** Xserve ** Mac mini Server ** OS X Server * Riproduttori Musicali: ** iPod classic (6.5G) ** iPod nano (7G) ** iPod shuffle (4G) ** iPod touch (5G) ** ipod touch sj * Telefoni Cellulari: ** iPhone EDGE ** iPhone 3G ** iPhone 3GS ** iPhone 4 ** iPhone 4S ** iPhone 5 ** iPhone 5C ** iPhone 5S * Media Center: ** Apple TV * Accessori per Internet ** AirPort Express ** AirPort Extreme ** Time Capsule * Accessori: ** iSight ** Keyboard ** Magic Mouse ** Cinema Display ** LED Cinema Display ** Apple Thunderbolt Display ** Magic Trackpad * Servizi: ** iCloud (prima era MobileMe e prima ancora .Mac) ** iTunes Store *** iTunes Movie Rentals (in USA, Canada e UK) *** iTunes U *** App Store *** iBookstore *** Mac App Store * Software: ** OS X ** iOS ** iLife ** iTunes 11 ** iWork ** Aperture 2 ** Shake ** Final Cut Studio 2 ** Final Cut Express ** Logic Studio ** Logic Express ** Apple Remote Desktop ** Xsan Storia dell'Hardware * 1976 ** Apple I * 1977 ** Apple II * 1980 ** Apple III * 1983 ** Apple IIe ** Lisa * 1984 ** Macintosh ** Apple IIc * 1985 ** Apple IIe Enhanced ** LaserWriter ** ImageWriter II * 1986 ** Macintosh Plus ** Apple IIGS ** LaserWriter Plus * 1987 ** Macintosh II ** Macintosh SE ** ImageWriter LQ * 1988 ** LaserWriter IISC ** LaserWriter IINT ** Apple Scanner ** LaserWriter IINTX * 1989 ** Macintosh IIci ** Macintosh Portable ** Macintosh IIfx * 1990 ** Macintosh Classic ** Macintosh IIsi ** Macintosh LC * 1991 ** Quadra 700 ** Quadra 900 ** Apple OneScanner ** Powerbook ** LaserWriter IIf ** ImageWriter ** LaserWriter IIg ** Apple Color OneScanner ** Personal LaserWriter LS ** Personal LaserWriter NT * 1992 ** Powerbook Duo ** Personal LaserWriter NTR ** Personal LaserWriter 300 ** Apple Color Printer * 1993 ** Macintosh Centris ** Color Classic ** Macintosh LCIII ** Personal LaserWriter 320 ** Quadra 800 ** Quadra 840 AV ** Macintosh LC 475 ** Powerbook 180c ** Newton Message Pad ** Macintosh TV ** Apple PowerCD * 1994 ** Power Macintosh 6100 ** Newton ** Powerbook 500 series ** Powerbook 150 ** LaserWriter 16/600 PS * 1995 ** Macintosh LC ** Color LaserWriter 12/600 PS ** LaserWriter 4/600 PS ** Color OneScanner 600/27 ** Color OneScanner 1200/30 * 1996 ** Power Macintosh ** Performa 6400 ** Powerbook ** Color LaserWriter 12/660 PS ** LaserWriter 12/640 PS * 1997 ** eMate ** Power Macintosh ** 20 Year Anniversary Mac ** Powerbook G3 ** LaserWriter 8500 * 1998 ** Power Macintosh ** Powerbook G3 ** iMac * 1999 ** Powermac G3 ** Powermac G4 ** iBook ** iMac DV * 2000 ** Power Macintosh G4 Cube * 2001 ** Powerbook Titanium G4 ** iMac Patterns ** iBook ** Power Macintosh Quicksilver ** iPod (1G) * 2002 ** iBook 14.1'' ** iMac ** iPod (2G) ** Xserve ** Power Macintosh Mirror * 2003 ** PowerBook G4 Aluminum ** Power Macintosh G5 ** eMac ** iPod (3G) ** iBook G4 * 2004 ** iMac G5 ** Xserve G5 ** iPod mini ** iPod Click Wheel ** iPod U2 Special Edition ** iPod photo (4G) * 2005 ** iPod Shuffle ** Mac mini ** iPod nano ** iPod (5G) * 2006 ** iMac Slimmer Intel ** MacBook Pro ** MacBook ** Mac Pro ** iPod shuffle ** iPod nano * 2007 ** Apple TV ** iPhone EDGE ** iMac Aluminum ** iPod classic (6G) ** iPod shuffle (2G) ** iPod nano ** iPod touch * 2008 ** Mac Pro ** Time Capsule ** MacBook Air ** MacBook Pro Unibody ** MacBook Unibody ** iPhone 3G ** iPod touch (2G) ** iPod nano (4G) ** iPod classic (6G) * 2009 ** iMac ** MacBook ** Mac Pro ** Mac mini ** Time Capsule ** AirPort Extreme ** iPod shuffle (3G) ** iPhone 3GS ** iPod touch (3G) ** iPod shuffle (4G) ** iPod nano (5G) * 2010 ** iPad ** iPhone 4 ** Magic Trackpad ** iMac ** Mac Pro ** LED Cinema Display ** iPod touch (4G) ** iPod shuffle (5G) ** iPod nano (6G) ** MacBook Air ** Apple TV (2G) * 2011 ** MacBook Pro ** iPad seconda generazione ** iMac ** iPhone 4S ** iPod Touch (4G bianco) ** iPod Nano (7G) * 2012 ** Apple TV (3G) ** Nuovo iPad (3G) ** MacBook Pro ** iPod touch (5G) ** iPod nano (7G) ** iPhone 5 ** iPad con retina display (4G) ** iPad mini * 2013 ** iPhone 5C ** iPhone 5S ** iPad Air ** Mac Pro ** iPad Mini con Display Retina Storia del Software * 1984 ** Lisa OS * 1984 ** System 1.0 ** System 2.0 * 1985 ** System 3.0 * 1986 ** AppleWorks ** System 4.0 ** System 5 * 1988 ** System 6 ** HyperCard * 1991 ** System 7 ** ClarisWorks ** QuickTime ** A/UX * 1993 ** CyberDog ** HotSauce * 1996 ** WebObjects * 1997 ** Mac OS 8 * 1999 ** Mac OS 9 * 2001 ** iTunes ** Mac OS X Public Beta ** Mac OS X 10.0 Cheetah ** Mac OS X 10.1 Puma ** Final Cut Studio *** Final Cut Pro *** Motion *** SoundTrack Pro *** Color *** Compressor *** DVD Studio Pro ** Logic Pro ** TextEdit ** iLife *** GarageBand *** iDVD *** iMovie *** iPhoto *** iWeb * 2002 ** Mac OS X 10.2 Jaguar ** Shake * 2003 ** Final Cut Express ** Mac OS X 10.3 Panther * 2004 ** Xsan ** Logic Express ** Final Cut Server * 2005 ** Aperture ** Mac OS X 10.4 Tiger ** iWork * 2006 ** iWork '06 ** iLife '06 * 2007 ** iPhone OS ** Mac OS X 10.5 Leopard ** CUPS ** Logic Studio *** Logic Pro 8 *** MainStage *** Soundtrack Pro 2 *** Studio Instruments *** Studio Effects *** Studio Sound Library *** Impulse Response Utility *** Apple Loops Utility *** WaveBurner Pro *** Compressor 3 * 2008 ** iLife '08 ** iPhone OS 2.0 ** iTunes 8 * 2009 ** iWork '09 ** iLife '09 ** iPhone OS 3.0 ** Mac OS X 10.6 Snow Leopard ** QuickTime X ** iTunes 9 * 2010 ** iWork (iPad) ** iPhone OS 3.2 (iPad) ** iOS 4 ** iTunes 10 ** iLife '11 ** iBooks * 2011 ** Mac OS X 10.7 Lion ** iOS 5 ** iCloud * 2012 ** iBooks Author ** OS X 10.8 Mountain Lion ** iOS 6 ** iTunes 11 * 2013 ** OS X 10.9 Mavericks ** iOS 7 ** iWork per iCloud * 2014 ** OS X 10.10 Yosemite ** iOS 8 Slogan utilizzati * "Soon there'll be two kinds of people: those who'll use computers and those who will use Apple's", che recita "Presto esisteranno due tipi di persone: quelle che useranno dei computer e quelle che useranno Apple" (1983, nello spot di Apple Lisa, con Kevin Costner). * "Changing the world - one person at a time", ovvero "Cambiamo il mondo - una persona alla volta" (metà anni ottanta). * "The computer for the rest of us", all'incirca "Il computer per il resto di noi (per la gente comune)" (1984). * "...you'll see why 1984 won't be like "1984"" ovvero "...vedrai perché il 1984 non sarà come "1984", utilizzato nello spot di lancio del Macintosh durante il Superbowl (1984). * "The power to be your best", all'incirca "La forza di essere il tuo meglio" - (1980 - 1990). * "Think different", ovvero "Pensa in modo diverso" - (1997). * "I think, therefore iMac", ovvero "Penso, dunque iMac", basato sul famoso "Penso, dunque esisto" (Cogito ergo sum) di Cartesio (1998). * "One more thing", ovvero "Ancora una cosa" (durante le WWDC e i MacWorld). * "There's something in the air" ovvero "C'è qualcosa nell'aria", per la presentazione del nuovo MacBook Air durante il Macworld del 2008. * "Let's rock" cioè "Muoviamoci (a ritmo di musica)", per la presentazione della nuova generazione di iPod nel settembre 2008; * "It's only rock and roll but we like it!", vale a dire "È solo rock and roll, ma a noi piace!", slogan e nome dell'evento avvenuto il 9 settembre 2009, ispirato all'omonima canzone dei Rolling Stones; * "There is an App for that", ovvero "C'è una Applicazione per questo", utilizzato dalla fine del 2009 fino a estate 2010 come frase e slogan della pubblicità sugli iDevice; * If you don't have an iPhone well... you don't have an iPhone ovvero Se non hai un iPhone, beh... non hai un iPhone * Let's talk iPhone ovvero Parliamo di iPhone, in merito all'uscita dell'iPhone 4S ironizzando sul nuovo Siri. * Designed by Apple in California, frase impressa normalmente sul retro di tutti gli iDevice, utilizzata nel giugno 2013 in uno spot pubblicitario per mettere in evidenza la paternità del design dei prodotti. Critiche e controversie Apple viene spesso criticata per il suo modello di sviluppo verticale. L'azienda viene accusata di non tenere conto delle logiche di mercato e di sviluppare intenzionalmente prodotti non compatibili con il resto del mercato. Questa strategia impedirebbe di utilizzare efficacemente l'economia di scala che l'industria dei personal computer consente e quindi i prodotti Apple tendenzialmente costano di più dei prodotti della concorrenza. A tale critica si può opporre la constatazione che, almeno nell'hardware, attualmente i computer Apple sfruttano standard più simili a quelli degli altri Personal Computer rispetto al passato e che ciò in effetti ha di molto ridotto il divario di prezzo, specie se si fa una comparazione a parità di prestazioni. Un'altra critica che viene rivolta è la guida eccessivamente personale del CEO specialmente durante la gestione di Steve Jobs. Jobs viene accusato di eccessiva personalizzazione della società e di accentramento delle funzioni di comando. Come altre multinazionali, Apple è stata criticata da diversi enti e testate giornalistiche per le condizioni di lavoro degli operai che confezionano i suoi prodotti nelle fabbriche della cinese Foxconn;Sfruttamenti Apple denunciati 1 anno faMitici IPhone e iPad, fatti in Cina da schiavi del XXI secolo parte di queste critiche sono state pubblicate dal "New York Times" nel 2012Apple e le fabbriche della morte in Cina Il New York Times accusa CupertinoApple, la Cina e i costi umani per iPad e iPhoneLa mela va e non ritorna ed hanno spinto il CEO "Tim Cook" a inviare una lettera aperta ai suoi dipendenti.Il lato oscuro di Apple svelato dal NYT: l'autodifesa di Tim CookApple, Cook respinge le accuse: «Teniamo nostri dipendenti, massima trasparenza» Il clamore generato da questa serie di articoli ha portato Apple a stringere un accordo con la FLA (Fair Labor Association), che ha condotto una serie di ispezioni nelle fabbriche Foxconn rilevando numerose problematiche,Ispettori alla Foxconn: Apple, abbiamo un problema il rapporto della FLA ha fatto sì che Apple e Foxconn dichiarassero la loro volontà nel migliorare le condizioni di lavoro dei dipendenti, spesso sottopagati e costretti a rimanere in fabbrica per 60 ore alla settimanaSvolta su orari e salari alla Apple cinese, miglioramenti che non sono avvenutiFoxconn, tutto come prima. La China Labor Watch, un'associazione americana che si batte per i diritti dei lavoratori in Cina, ha evidenziato nel giugno 2012 come le ditte legate all'intera catena di produzione e fornitura dei prodotti Apple non rispettino i diritti dei lavoratori, in modo anche più grave rispetto alla FoxconnApple, in Cina non solo Foxconn peggiorano le condizioni dei lavoratori. Gestione del software Dal punto di vista tecnico, Apple è stata criticata per la chiusura con cui gestisce la propria tecnologia. Quest'ultimo argomento è stato notevolmente ridimensionato con l'arrivo del Mac OS X: il nuovo sistema operativo è basato su standard aperti e Apple stessa ha spesso appoggiato gli standard aperti piuttosto che utilizzare soluzioni proprietarie. Quando uno standard libero non esisteva, spesso Apple ha provveduto a crearne uno (es. FireWire o Zeroconf) e a renderlo disponibile agli sviluppatori. D'altro canto, Mac OS X (ad esclusione della versione server) non può essere legalmente installato su hardware non Apple. Questo, ad esempio, impedisce di installare Mac OS X in virtualizzazione su altro hardware. Una delle critiche che gli sviluppatori rivolgono ad Apple è la sua tendenza a mettere in competizione tra di loro i vari gruppi di ricerca per i finanziamenti. Un esempio è la rivalità che si è creata tra gli sviluppatori delle vecchie librerie Carbon (appartenenti al vecchio sistema operativo) e gli sviluppatori delle nuove librerie Cocoa (provenienti dal sistema operativo di NeXT). Molti sviluppatori ritengono queste rivalità controproducenti e non necessarie per uno sviluppo funzionale del sistema operativo. Le critiche si estendono anche al di fuori dei software prodotti da Apple, come nel caso della gestione e politica dei software di terze parti presenti nell'App Store, dove prima dell'inserimento effettivo vengono vidimati da Apple stessa e successivamente inseriti, conferendo una maggiore sicurezza nel download e utilizzo dello stesso, ma ciò non evita che vi possano verificare la presenza di applicazioni non funzionanti e/o che s'ispirino a prodotti licenziati di grande fama, registrando in rari casi anche un'elevata diffusione delle stesse.Apple e lo strano caso del Pokemon Giallo La gestione delle app è caratterizzata anche dal rispetto delle limitazioni imposte da Apple;App Store Review Guidelines questo ha spinto alcuni produttori al ritiro dei propri prodotti a causa delle limitazioni stesse, come le imposte sui ricaviApple removes Financial Times app for dodging in-app subscription guidelinesGoogle Books scappa da App Store o la limitazione del tipo di contenuti;Poppe, piselli e rotative: perché l'iPad è una polpetta avvelenata per gli editori sempre nell'ambito delle limitazioni nell'app store, si può annoverare il caso Opera, che nel 2011 è entrato a far parte dell'App Store Mac, ma che può essere fruito solo da un pubblico con più di 17 anni, motivando tale limite con la possibilità di visualizzare contenuti erotici tramite lo stesso; un altro caso è dato dalla rimozione di app dallo store, come nel caso della "Phone Story", la quale spiegava tutti i lati legati alla produzione dell'iPhone, tra cui lo sfruttamento dei lavoratori nei paesi poveri e per via di questi contenuti violenti è stata rimossa, in modo da tutelare i minori dalla visione d'immagini cruente;E Apple cancella la app che racconta lo sfruttamento dietro agli iPhone in altri casi la rimozione è avvenuta solo dopo aggiornamenti che estendevano le funzionalità di applicazioni presenti nello store da svariati anni.Apple e l'app che faceva troppo Ha inoltre perseguito una politica controcorrente sull'uso e supporto della tecnologia flash, la quale secondo Apple dovrebbe essere libera, mentre è tuttora una proprietà di Adobe; il suo utilizzo ha portato a problemi di sicurezza (riferiti al 2009) e ha dato problemi di affidabilità nei dispositivi Apple. Inoltre per quanto riguarda i video flash, pur rappresentando il 75% dei video totali presenti sul web, sono in molti casi disponibili anche nel formato video H.264, contando anche il fatto che con la riproduzione nel formato flash si verifica un maggiore consumo di risorse energetiche (che porta a una minore durata delle batterie dei dispositivi mobili), questo perché necessita di una decodifica software non hardware. Questa tecnologia attualmente presenta una scarsa prestazione sui dispositivi mobili con interfaccia MultiTouch, visto che nella maggior parte dei casi è sviluppata e pensata per dispositivi che utilizzano un puntatore (comunemente conosciuto come freccetta) gestito dal mouse o simili. Secondo Apple, un uso di software di terze parti che s'interpone tra la piattaforma e lo sviluppatore, ostacola le migliorie ed il progresso della piattaforma stessa, potendo portare l'azienda in balia di terzi per quanto riguarda la disponibilità di migliorie software per gli sviluppatori, dato che generalmente per uno strumento di sviluppo cross-platform gli sviluppatori potrebbero decidere di rilasciarne gli aggiornamenti solo quanto questo sia effettivamente disponibile per tutte le piattaforme supportate.Thoughts no FlashSteve Jobs: Flash è il passato Nel 2011 Adobe ha distribuito Flash Media Server 4.5 per ricodificare i soli filmati flash e renderli così disponibili per i dispositivi Apple che non supportano tale standard.Flash scende a patti con iOS Rispetto dell'ambiente Il 25 agosto 2006, Greenpeace International ha lanciato la "Eco guida ai prodotti elettronici", con l'intento di premiare le aziende che non fanno uso di sostanze chimiche pericolose e contribuiscono al riciclaggio dei rifiuti elettronici. Prese in considerazione 14 aziende al vertice del settore computer e telefonia cellulare, nessuna ha ottenuto un punteggio soddisfacente e in particolare Apple (classificatasi inizialmente all'11º posto con un punteggio di 2,7/10) è risultata essere molto indietro per quanto riguarda l'impatto ambientale dei suoi prodotti.Ecco la ecoguida ai prodotti elettronici, Greenpeace Italia. 25 agosto 2006. Infatti, con 262 milligrammi per chilo il MacBook di Apple conteneva i livelli più alti, tra i 5 modelli testati – Acer, Apple, Dell, HP e Sony – di una sostanza tossica, il ritardante di fiamma brominato (BFR) (TBBPA).Sostanze tossiche nei pc. Greenpeace: hp mente, Greenpeace Italia. 18 settembre 2006. Per questi motivi Greenpeace ha poi lanciato una campagna chiamata "Green my Apple" dove ha chiesto all'azienda di «impegnarsi a non utilizzare composti chimici pericolosi nei suoi prodotti, per essere all'avanguardia non solo nel design, ma anche nel rispetto dell'ambiente e della salute dei consumatori».La mela avvelenata della Apple, Greenpeace Italia. 28 settembre 2006. Tuttavia, nella seconda versione dell'eco guida aggiornata al dicembre 2006, Apple è scivolata all'ultimo posto rimanendo ferma ad un punteggio di 2,7/10.Eco Guida ai prodotti elettronici. Apple ultima., Greenpeace Italia. 6 dicembre 2006. Apple nel frattempo ha reso nota una serie di termini ultimi per eliminare le sostanze inquinanti dai suoi prodotti. Apple - A Greener Apple A Greener Apple. Questa nota si aggiunge alla sezione del sito che la società dedica da tempo alle problematiche ambientali e in cui illustra le proprie politiche e i traguardi ottenuti in questo ambito. A conferma del rispetto delle legislazioni in materia, l'EPEAT ha premiato con la medaglia d'argento 19 prodotti Apple. Medaglie EPEAT ricevute dai prodotti Apple Nonostante questo, nella classifica di Greenpeace di aprile 2007 Apple è stata collocata in decima posizione con 5,3 punti. Greenpeace ha preso atto delle dichiarazioni della società, ma attende le presentazioni dei prodotti ecocompatibili per innalzare significativamente il rating della società. Nel gennaio del 2008 Jobs presenta al keynote i nuovi prodotti di casa Apple e fa notare come non sono stati usati mercurio o arsenico e inoltre i ritardanti di fiamma brominati (BFR) e il PVC sono assenti dalle parti progettate direttamente da Apple. Greenpeace ammette che questo rappresenta un passo avanti, ma che non è del tutto sufficiente e che possono esserci ancora delle migliorie. Nel corso dell'anno 2009 Apple ha aggiornato tutta la propria linea di prodotti, Mac Buyer's Guide, MacRumors.com. eliminando completamente l'utilizzo delle sostanze tossiche precedentemente elencate. Grazie a questi sforzi, il 7 gennaio 2010 Greenpeace assegna ad Apple il primo posto nella classifica "Greener Electronics" specificatamente per l'eliminazione di tali sostanze. La nota recita: «Apple is leading the way on eliminating toxic PVC and BFRs from all it's new products with the new iMac and MacBook being the first PC's completely free of PVC and BFR» ovvero che Apple è la prima azienda del settore a produrre computer completamente privi di PVC e BFR. Apple ranks highest among Greenpeace's top tech companies, The Loop, 7 gennaio 2010. Nell'ottobre del 2010 Apple si porta alla nona posizione con 4,9 punti. Pur migliorando la sua posizione in classifica rispetto al 2007, peggiora nel risultato finale dei "Greener Electronics", soprattutto per la mancata pubblicazione di informazioni riguardo ai piani futuri di smaltimento delle sostanze nocive. Nel novembre 2011 Apple si porta alla quarta posizione con 4,6 punti. Le valutazioni negative nel rapporto dettagliato fanno riferimento non tanto a pratiche scorrette da parte dell'azienda, quanto alla carenza di informazioni relative alla politica di Apple riguardo al riciclaggio di determinati materiali. La società di anno in anno pubblica il documento “Supplier Responsibility Progress Report”, dove analizza la situazione sulla condotta dei partner manifatturieri. Nel rapporto 2011 segnalava come l'11% dei 127 impianti collegati non gestissero i rifiuti in maniera adeguata, mentre il 31% non si erano conformati agli standard delle emissioni atmosferiche.Apple ancora sotto accusa in Cina: ventisette fabbriche non in regola con le normative ambientali Apple contro Apple Fin dalla nascita di Apple si è posto il problema del rapporto con l'omonima (e preesistente) etichetta discografica, problema che ha dato luogo a una lunghissima controversia legale. Un primo accordo si ebbe nel 1991, quando Apple Computer si impegnò a non introdurre nei propri prodotti alcun elemento musicale; accordo ben presto violato quando i computer con la mela cominciarono a emettere suoni (e uno di questi suoni fu ironicamente chiamato dai programmatori sosumi, che si pronuncia come so sue me, cioè «e adesso fammi causa»). La contesa si fece più aspra nel 2003 con l'avvento dell'iTunes Store, negozio online di musica digitale gestito dalla Apple Inc. Solo nel febbraio 2007 le due società sono giunte a un accordo legale che ha placato la controversia e aperto la strada alla messa in vendita della musica dei Beatles nello store online di iTunes. Il 16 novembre 2010, dopo anni di attesa, l'intero catalogo dei Beatles è approdato su iTunes corredato da molti extra quali video, documentari e interviste. Nell'ottobre del 2012 il simbolo della mela dei Beatles è diventato ufficialmente di proprietà della Apple.È ufficiale: la Mela dei Beatles è di proprietà della Apple Brevetti e proprietà intellettuali Apple detiene diversi brevetti e il consorzio W3C di cui Apple risulta essere uno dei membri, ha chiesto fin dal 2009 di liberalizzare due suoi brevetti, riguardanti widget web. Data l'assenza di risultati ha rilasciato una lettera aperta per verificare l'esistenza di queste tecniche prima del 2005, in modo che tramite il concetto "prior art" si possano invalidare tali brevetti.Call for Prior Art Related to US Patent 7,743,336 and US Patent Application 20070101146Il W3C sfida Apple: nel mirino due brevetti Nei primi anni del XXI secolo, Apple ha fatto molte cause per violazioni dei brevetti a molte aziende telefoniche (per guadagnare soldi e per togliere i suoi principali concorrenti), ma in particolar modo a Samsung, che oltre a un concorrente risulta essere anche un fornitore di componenti hardware, denunciata principalmente per un plagio estetico dei prodotti Apple,Brevetti, Apple e Samsung sul fronte UKÈ l'ora di reinventare il brevetto anche con metodi ritenuti poco consoni.Mozione Apple nei confronti del Galaxy Tab 10.1Samsung whines more about Apple’s “doctored” photos La causa in Olanda è finita con il verdetto di inconsistenza delle accuse di Apple;Apple bastonata in Olanda: il Galaxy Tab non copia l'iPad Il Galaxy Tab 10.1 in alcuni paesi è stato ritenuto diverso dal prodotto Apple, mentre in altri, come negli USA, è stato ritenuto una copia (perché secondo alcuni i giudici stavano dalla parte di Apple);«Galaxy Tab non copia iPad». Apple battuta in tribunale, Samsung se la cava negli USA anche il Samsung Nexus è stato ritenuto simile all'iPhone, ma solo dopo una dimostrazione reale della violazione dei brevetti esteticiUSA, già rimosso il bando su Nexus, mentre in Inghilterra Apple è stata costretta a specificare nei suoi spot come non ci sia alcuna violazione a riguardo"Apple faccia spot pro-Samsung" il giudice Birss fa ancora discutere. Le denuncia di plagio sono state rivolte anche contro Apple da diverse aziende, quali VIA Technologies, per una violazione sulla comunicazione dei microprocessoriApple, nuova denuncia da Via e dalla Cequint per il sistema di riconoscimento del mittente di una telefonata.Apple, in arrivo una denuncia per l'iPhone Apple nel 2009 è stata accusata dalla "Elan Microelectronics" della violazione del brevetto sulla tecnologia touchscreen; il verdetto finale del 2012 ha decretato la colpevolezza di Apple, costretta a pagarne un indennizzo.Apple pays $5 million to settle patent lawsuit with Taiwanese chipmaker Elan Nel 2010 è stata aperta una causa alla Apple per violazione del diritto d'autore di alcuni autori cinesi, che hanno visto le proprie opere trasformarsi in applicazioni a pagamento, senza il riconoscimento del proprio diritto d'autore,Scrittori cinesi si ribellano alla Apple: «Ha violato il diritto d'autore» la Apple alla presentazione della denuncia dichiara d'aver rimosso alcuni dei titoli in questione, ma alcuni sviluppatori li avrebbero reinseriti online, mentre Wang Guohua, rappresentate legale dei scrittori, sostiene che la mancata punizione degli sviluppatori costituirebbe un incoraggiamento alla violazione del copyright.Scrittori cinesi citano Apple per violazione del copyright Al termine del 2011 è emerso come Apple abbia ceduto determinati brevetti alla "Meet Digitude Innovations" per eseguire Patent Troll nei confronti dei suoi concorrentiApple Made A Deal With The Devil (No, Worse: A Patent Troll) (ovvero l'utilizzo di brevetti non per scopi produttivi, ma per estorcere royalties a chiunque utilizzi l'idea oggetto del brevetto). Nel gennaio del 2012 Apple avvia una causa nei confronti di Android per la violazione del brevetto 263 ("l'interfaccia di programmazione di un'applicazione in tempo reale"),Legendary judge hands Apple key patent interpretation victory against Android qualora venisse confermata la violazione del brevetto, per Android potrebbe significare riscrivere la maggior parte del sistema operativo.Apple ottiene una vittoria importante a livello interpretativo riguardante un brevetto di cui contesta l'infrazione da parte di HTC e Motorola sui dispositivi Android. È Richard Posner, il giurista più citato del ventesimo secolo a dargli ragione. Nel gennaio 2013 è stata rivelata l'esistenza di un brevetto a nome di Apple per delle scarpe dotate di sensori, presumbilmente da utilizzare in attività sportiva.United States Patent Application 20130021152, "Shoe wear-out sensor, body-bar sensing system, unitless activity assessment and associated methods" Nel 2014 Apple venne accusata di aver violato un brevetto e tecnologia utilizzate sul suo processore A7, appartenente alla WARF (Wisconsin Alumni Research Foundation), registrato nel 1998 e denominato "Table Based Data Speculation Circuit for Parallel Processing Computer"Apple sotto accusa per il processore A7 Antitrust e altre autorità In diversi anni e stati la Apple è stata denunciata e multata per via dell'errata comunicazione e applicazione della garanzia sui suoi prodotti, il primo a denunciarlo fu l'Antitrust (AGCM: Autorità Garante della Concorrenza e del Mercato) ha chiesto che venisse specificato in modo più chiaro l'estensione dell'anno di garanzia di Apple sui suoi prodotti, dato che è un servizio a pagamento che si sovrappone alla garanzia legale e gratuita del venditore,Garanzia del venditore: Antitrust chiude con impegni le istruttorie con 7 grandi catene di distribuzione e che in passato ha portato ad avanzare una denuncia con esito positivo da parte di un consumatore,Vince causa contro rivenditore Apple, risarcimento a uno studente vicentino arrivando poi ad aprire un'istruttoria su tale caso,Centro Ricerca Tutela Consumatori Utenti (CRTCU) che si è conclusa con una multa di 900 mila euro,L' Antitrust multa Apple Italia «Ma servono sanzioni più alte» (confermata anche dopo il ricorso della AppleApple: Tar conferma multe 900mila euro) successivamente venne pubblicata la relativa pagina e documento comparativo tra l'assistenza minima dovuta per legge e il servizio Apple careI prodotti Apple e la garanzia legale prevista dall'Unione Europea, successivamente nel 2012 il commissario europeo per la giustizia, Viviane Reding, ha informato la Commissione Europea a riguardo di tale pratiche, la quale può solo informare i relativi paesi europei per le eventuali manovre sanzionatorieApple, grane europee sulle garanzie. Al termine del 2012 Apple ha riconosciuto i 2 anni di garanzia da parte del venditore previsti in ItaliaApple, la garanzia in Italia è ora di due anni , ma dato che tale adempimento non è avvenuto nei tempi prestabiliti è stata comunque sia multata di 200 mila euroGaranzia non rispettata, Apple multata: pagherà 200 mila euro all'Antitrust Nel contempo si apre un'inchiesta su Apple e altri cinque grandi gruppi editoriali per verificare un eventuale cartello per condizionare al rialzo i prezzi degli e-books, cartello confermato tramite tre gruppi editoriali,La sconfitta antitrust di Apple ridurrà i prezzi degli e-book? permettendo anche l'avvio della class action contro questi gruppi e Apple.Class action contro Apple: favorì rialzo dei prezzi degli ebook Nel 2011 Apple è stata denunciata per violazione sulla privacy, prima tramite azione singola dell'avvocato Kim Hyung-Suk, poi tramite class action, per via del suo sistema di geolocalizzazione, che venivano raccolti dall'azienda,Apple, denuncia per la privacy sudcoreana portando poi l'azienda al rilascio di un aggiornamento software (iOS 4.3.3) per correggere questa registrazione.Apple rilascia iOs 4.3.3, modificati i sistemi di localizzazione La questione privacy venne ripresa nel 2012 dalla Ars Technica, che ha analizzato il servizio iCloud della Apple, evidenziando come possiede una chiave master di decodifica per visualizzare anteprime, spostare, rifiutare, modificare e/o rimuovere i file dei utenti, inoltre secondo i termini e le condizioni di utilizzo del servizio, Apple ha la possibilità di accedere, utilizzare, salvaguardare o divulgare informazioni sugli account e sui contenuti alle autorità.Apple Has Master Decryption Key For iCloud Nel 2012 è stata accusata per pubblicità ingannevole, nello specifico sono stati messi sotto accusa i servizi offerti da Siri, in quanto non sarebbero garantiti in alcun modo come mostrato nelle pubblicità, inoltre viene menzionato come tale software porti ad un eccessivo consumo di datiSiri Vs Fazio: nuova class action contro Apple Video e Documento, per questo motivo è stata avviata una class-actionSiri, Apple si difende dalla class action; le accuse di pubblicità ingannevole sono state rivolte anche da Altroconsumo nel 2011 per la pubblicità di AirPlay, in quanto non specificava le condizioni necessarie per usufruirne.Spot tv iPhone 4/AirPlay segnalato all'Antitrust In Australia l'Apple dietro il consenso della Corte Federale australiana ha dovuto modificare una pubblicità, ingannevole, in quanto veniva pubblicizzato in modo errato l'iPad 4G, il quale non poteva utilizzare la rete 4G australiana in quanto non compatibile, mentre nel messaggio pubblicitario appariva come compatibile,Australia, Apple corregge la pubblicità le class action riguardanti tali pubblicità (SIRI e rete 4G) sono state avviate in diversi stati,Nuova class action in USA contro le funzionalità di Siri portando poi Apple a cambiare dicitura da "Wi-Fi + 4G" a "Wi-Fi + Cellular".Apple cambia l'etichetta dell'iPad 4G Ricerche Una ricerca di una società di consulenza ha determinato la classifica delle prima 500 aziende mondiali per indice di presenza su Wikipedia, la Apple secondo questa ricerca risulta essere quella con la migliore pagina. Citazioni * Sulla figura del carismatico cofondatore di Apple è stato girato il film per la TV I pirati di Silicon Valley. Nel film si raccontano in modo romanzato i primi anni di Apple e Microsoft. In questo film, Steve Jobs è interpretato da Noah Wyle. * Su Jobs sono stati scritti diversi libri, due di questi tradotti in italiano sono I su e giù di Steve Jobs e Nella testa di Steve Jobs. * In un episodio della ventesima stagione de I Simpson viene aperto a Springfield un Mapple store, palese riferimento alla catena di negozi di Apple. Lisa è interessata a comprare un Mypod e nel corso della puntata si trova a parlare di persona con Steve Mobbs (ovvia caricatura dell' ex CEO di Apple). Le citazioni e parodie nella puntata si susseguono incessantemente, ad esempio in una scena viene replicato il famoso spot "1984", con l'uomo dei fumetti che scaglia il martello contro un megaschermo dal quale Mobbs parla alla folla. * Sempre ne I Simpson, viene parodiato uno dei primi dispositivi tascabili prodotti da Apple, il Message Pad basato su NewtonOS, e sulle difficoltà del sistema di riconoscimento calligrafico che proponeva questa generazione di computer palmari. * Nel film Forrest Gump viene accennata un'azienda dove Forrest e il suo socio in affari investiranno, nominata come una specie di azienda di frutta che poi, vedendo dal simbolo sul foglio, si scopre essere la Apple. * Nel film Pixar Gli Incredibili, vi è presente una tastiera con un pulsante con sopra il marchio della mela, in onore ai primi legami con la Pixar e la Apple. Note Voci correlate * Microsoft * Apple Macintosh * Mac OS * Mac OS X * IOS (Apple) * Lista dei computer Apple ordinata per CPU * Lista dei computer Apple ordinata per data * Categoria:Computer Apple * Storia del computer * Campus Apple * Steve Jobs Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Sito ufficiale in italiano * Canale ufficiale di Apple su YouTube Categoria:Apple Categoria:Produttori di telefoni cellulari